Hereafter
Hereafter is my Titanic fanfiction focusing on a collection of characters including Hannah Riordan. Plot Hereafter begins immediately following the death of Hannah Riordan on September 29, 1982. She is reincarnated on the the ill-fated RMS Titanic, the sinking of which she had survived when she was 18 years old. From the moment she wakes up on the ship, Hannah is reunited with her traveling companions from the ship including her friends, Nora, Bridget, Daniel, Paddy, and Michael and her cousin Patrick who had died in the sinking. Eventually she is also able to meet James Moody, the ship officer who had saved her life the night of the sinking. The story follows Hannah's adjustment into the afterlife, her budding relationship with James, and all her fellow passengers wait to move on to that next place. Characters Hannah Riordan - 18 years old when she survived the sinking, Hannah is a passionate and loving woman who misses her life, but is overjoyed to see her old friends again. She is initially reluctant to settle into life in the Hereafter, but eventually finds comfort and a home with James Moody who had saved her life in 1912. Nora O'Leary - 16 years old when she survived the sinking, Nora is lighthearted and vivacious spirit, always trying to find the good in her afterlife and not dwelling on the children and husband she left behind in death. She has a fear of lifeboats after her experience on the Titanic and a strong attachment to Patrick which eventually grows into romantic interest. Patrick O'Conner - 23 years old when he died on board the Titanic, Patrick is Hannah's cousin and the two are very close. He waits several decades for her to pass into the after life, some of which is occupied with Nora who he grows very close to and eventually develops feelings for. Patrick is loyal and strong, never backing down and always offering advice to anyone who needs it. James Moody - 24 years old when he died on board the Titanic, James was a 6th officer and went down with the ship. He assisted in the loading of multiple life boats and at one point even caught Hannah who had been accidentally shoved overboard. He lowers her down into lifeboat 13, earning her life long gratitude and devotion. When the two meet again in the afterlife they form a relationship and are rarely seen apart. Bridget Bradley - 22 years old when she survived the sinking, Bridget is a confidant, powerful young woman who often acts as the voice of reason among her group. Not long after dying, she is reunited with Daniel and the two fall in love. She stands by him despite harsh words from Hannah and eventually is able to sway her opinion. Daniel Buckley - Daniel was the only male in his traveling group to survive the sinking, having disguised himself as a woman to board a lifeboat. He dies only a few years later however in World War I and winds up in Hereafter. His relationship with nearly everyone but Bridget is strained but eventually he is able to atone for his actions. Michael Linehan - 21 when he died in Titanic's sinking, Michael is a strong silent type, choosing more often than not to simply observe rather than state his opinion. The exception is when he feels his female companions are in danger of physical or emotional harm, for instance when Nora begins to pursue Patrick. Paddy O'Connell - 17 when he died in the sinking, Paddy is similar to Nora in that he is consistently looking on the bright side and trying to cheer everyone around him. He finds friends among the other passengers in his time in Hereafter, many of them children and young teens like himself. He moves in and out of the story line, serving as a friend and confidant wherever one is needed.